


Re:Zero Running Away in Another World

by Shade_Oh



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, sorta canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Oh/pseuds/Shade_Oh
Summary: Natsuki Subaru finally gives up after failing to save those he cared so much for over and over, and runs away to live a life different from what he began. Same premise as the Natsuki Rem IF story but Natsuki runs away alone instead. Similar events to the IF story happen earlier on and characters portrayed that are not from the anime may not be 100% accurate as I have only read the Oboreru IF and Natsuki Rem IF's and am anime only otherwise. Season 2 hype!
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Re:Zero Running Away in Another World

“I’m the lowest of the low. I absolutely hate myself.” The blue-haired maid waited for the angry, pained boy in front of her to finish his words so she could process what he had said and speak her mind. However, just as she was about to speak she saw something in the already broken human break even further.

“Rem, this is where we say goodbye. At least for now, I need to be on my own okay?” Rem was taken aback and couldn’t find words.  _ I’m done, I can’t take this anymore!  _ He turned to the stairs and left Rem standing there frozen.  _ So what if I’m running away?! It’s better for us all this way!  _ He ran off quickly, hoping she wouldn’t follow him.  _ I won’t bother her again!  _ He was not going to bother trying to save anyone anymore.  _ I won’t bother any of them again!  _ Return by Death was the worst thing that could happen to him, or so he believed at least. _ I have to get out of Lugnica!  _ He ran around the capital of Lugnica, trying to find a certain someone to help him.  _ Where the hell is she?! _ He rushed to the market place area he had been in three deaths ago. Not paying attention to where he was going he hit someone and crashed into the ground.

“Owie! Watch where you’re going mister!” A familiar childish voice entered the boy’s ears. The orange-haired cat-like demi-human made him smile.

“Sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.” He scratched the back of his head. 

“Now, Mimi, you weren’t paying much attention yourself, no getting into any mischief.” A purple-haired girl stated, approaching the two of them.

“‘Kay!” Mimi went over to the royal candidate. Subaru grinned.

“Anastasia Hoshin, I’ve been looking for you.” The princess did not conceal her surprise.

“Oh? Natsuki Subaru was it? Emilia’s knight? What would ya’ be lookin’ for me for?” Subaru waved his hand dismissively. 

“Don’t worry about that just yet, let’s go to the local pub and negotiate.” Intrigued she nodded and off they went. 

Subaru lightly scratched at the wooden table while Mimi wolfed down her food that had just arrived.

“So, you brought me here. I am curious as to what you need.” Subaru smiled.

“I have some information that you’d be interested in. I’d be willing to trade it for transport to Kararagi.”

“Information, what kind o’ information? And why do ya need to enter Kararagi?”

“I would like to live in Kararagi, I’ve become disinterested with Lugnica. I’d rather live a humble life than live in Roswaal’s large-ass mansion. Now don’t you think it’s a little strange how Crusch is buying all of that iron and weaponry?” Anastasia perked up at this.

“Now that ya’ mention it, yeah. I’ve been wonderin’ about that. I am a little curious.” She responded, hiding her extreme curiosity.

“Well, what if I told you Russell was involved? Russell Fellow?”

“Oh ho ho! You’ve got me quite interested now! Hold on a sec.” She pulls out a piece of paper from her bag and writes down something with her quill. 

“This is a dragon carriage that will get you to Kararagi, carriages are bein’ bought up real quick so I even signed my name with this.”

“Before I proceed to tell you any more information about  _ why _ Crusch is likely doing this, I’d like to at least look at that piece of paper, to know it’s the real deal.” She frowned.

“How can I guarantee ya won’t take it and run off? Or memorize it?” Subaru merely grinned.

“What would be the point in memorizing it? Your signature I need too. And I’m pretty certain Mimi won’t let me take off with the paper.”

“Fair enough, but how will you know it’s the real deal hm?”

“Let’s just say I have some divine protection of my own.” Subaru lied easily. She nods, hesitantly handing him the paper. He opens it up and reads it.  _ Yep, this is the same thing she gave me last time. Perfect. _ He handed it back.

“Alright. It’s the real deal. So, Russell said something about selling the iron to Crusch would surely further Wilhem’s goals too.” Anastasia frowned.

“Why would that be?” 

“I honestly don’t know. Now, the rest is merely speculation but I do believe it’s highly likely to be the truth. I think Crusch is going to be fighting the White Whale, as it will be appearing soon.” Anastasia nodded.

“That would make sense, Wilhelm’s wife was killed by the White Whale…” Subaru grinned at this little reveal, meaning his assumption was correct.

“Well, has my information been enough to satisfy you?” She smiled at him. 

“I suppose it does. Here, take it.” She hands him the slip of paper. His grin grows larger as he accepts the paper. 

“Pleasure doing business with you. If I may ask, what will you do with this information?” She turns back to face him after having left her seat to leave.

“Unless ya’ want to barter for that knowledge, I’m afraid I cannot tell ya’.” She smiles and leaves. Subaru shakes his head as his grin vanishes.  _ Now, time to get out of here. _ Subaru leaves the pub quickly, dodging through alleyways so Rem won’t see him in the streets, as she’s probably headed to the pub, tracking his scent.  _ I wish that didn’t take as long as it did but nonetheless, I got what I needed. _ Subaru left the capital that day, looking back at the kingdom he was leaving behind, with nothing but regret and pain in his heart.


End file.
